More Than You'll Ever Know
by AndSoWeBegin
Summary: This is a bunch of little steamy stories between Haruka and Yakumo. All chapters following the first take place after the first one.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: I know I haven't posted in a while, but this just came to me. It my first time writing a story like, well, like _this _kind of story if you know what I mean;) Any constructive criticism is greatly welcomed! I hope you enjoy and that its not too bad.

Haruka and Yakumo walked into their new apartment a little past 1 am. They'd just arrived home from their wedding reception. They maneuvered their way to the bedroom, having to side step all the boxes that still needed to be unpacked.

"I'll go change in the bathroom," Yakumo mumbled quietly. As he disappeared into the bathroom connected to the bedroom, Haruka looked at herself in the mirror, noticing her cheeks were slightly flushed from the champagne she had earlier that evening. She became even more flustered when she thought about how tonight would be her and Yakumo's first night. _Calm down, you have to keep your cool. What'll Yakumo say if he comes out and sees you like this? "What're you blushing for idiot?" Heh, yeah, that's definitely something he would say. _

Haruka started by gently removing her jewelry and laying it on top of the dresser near the window. Next, she reached up and let her hair down out of its bun. She'd been growing her hair out for a year now, so now it reached shoulders. She ran her fingers through her soft locks, gently fingering out the small curls and waves. She sat down on the bed, which was set up ahead of time so that they'd have somewhere to sleep before unpacking, and unstrapped her heels. She pulled her foot up, gingerly rubbing it as it throbbed from all the standing and dancing she'd been doing that night, when she heard the bathroom door open. "You're still not changed?" Yakumo observed as he left the bathroom, wearing his usual white button down shirt with a pair of black sweats. He noticed her rubbing her foot, and a concerned look crossed his face as he kneeled down in front of her, taking her foot in his hands as he began to massage it gently.

"Y-Yakumo, you don't have too…" she stammered. Her cheeks flushed a deeper shade of crimson than they did before. _Why am I getting so embarrassed? He's just rubbing my foot…_ She thought to herself. "U-Umm, I still need to change…Could you wait in the hallway, please?"

"Okay, but only this once," Yakumo smirked. This only made Haruka blush even more. _Oh my gosh, he is really not helping… _Once she heard the door shut, it hit her. The zipper is on the back of her dress, meaning she's going to need someone to unzip it for her, and the only other person there was Yakumo… She looked like a tomato now. She sat down on the bed, mildly distraught. Once she built up her courage, she walked quietly to the door and knocked quietly. She heard Yakumo answer, standing right next to the door, "Are you done?"

"Not exactly.." she answered timidly.

"Then what is it?"

"My dress… the zippers on the back and I can't reach myself…can you do it for me?" she peeped quietly.

At first, all she heard was silence, then he finally answered "Sure," quietly. He slowly opened the door, eyes focused on his feet. _Wait, is he actually embarrassed? _He walked up behind her, and when she looked in the mirror at him, she could see that his ears were light pink. She felt his hand at the zipper, and as he slowly unzipped her, his hand barely touched her, ghosting down her back, sending a shudder through her. The zipper ended just below the top of her lacy white panties, and he could see the back of the matching lacy white bra she wore. Upon seeing this, Yakumo had to swallow hard. He gently wrapped his arms around her from behind, resting his head on her shoulder so that his mouth was right next to her ear. "You look beautiful tonight," he whispered in her ear. Haruka had to fight off another wave of shivers at the feeling of his hot breath hitting her ear, and his deep, soft voice next to it.

He slowly turned Haruka around to face him. Still wrapped in his arms, she found herself inches away from Yakumo's face, and his beautiful crimson eye. Completely mesmerized, all she could do was gaze into his eyes. They stayed like that for a while, just gazing at each other in each other's arms. Yakumo's face slowly moved toward hers, his hot lips gently catching hers. Haruka wasn't used to him kissing her, so she was a little shocked and forgot how to respond. When she snapped out of it, she let herself give in to his kiss, bringing her hands to his chest and grasping his shirt, yanking him closer. Yakumo was shocked at her sudden boldness, but then took it as a signal that it was okay for him to deepen the kiss. He gingerly sucked on her lower lip before gently taking it in between his teeth, lightly nibbling.

Haruka gasped lightly, before leaning more into Yakumo as one of this hands came up to gently run itself through her hair. Haruka couldn't help but moan into his mouth when she felt his tongue run lightly along her lip, asking for permission to enter. She gladly obliged. She moaned again only, louder, when she felt his hot tongue begin to dance with hers. When they finally came up for air, they were both panting lightly. Yakumo took the opportunity to kiss up her jaw to her ear, and to gently nibble on her lobe before working his way back down to her neck. He lightly kissed until he found her pulse, where he lightly nipped and then sucked, being sure to leave a mark. He was quite pleased to find a new sensitive spot, and he made a mental note of how loudly she moaned when he kissed her there. He nibbled, sucked, licked, and kissed the rest of the way down to her collar bone.

Yakumo lightly kissed across Haruka's shoulder until he found her shoulder strap, where he began to gently slide it off. "Y-Yakumo…" she gasped, obviously embarrassed. Yakumo felt her tensing up, and returned to her lips to tenderly kiss her until he felt her relax again.

"You don't have to be embarrassed. It's just me," he said with a smile she'd never seen before. It was so gentle and tender, Haruka was left speechless. "You don't need to be shy about your body either. I'll find you beautiful no matter what." With his tender words, she let him slip the straps of her dress off her shoulders, allowing her whole dress to fall and pool around her ankles. Yakumo returned his attentions back to her lips, and he was surprised to feel her fingers fumbling shakily with the first button of his shirt. He gave a soft laugh against her lips before he pulled back so that she could focus her attentions on removing his shirt. Haruka's hands were so shaky that she kept fumbling and couldn't get the first button undone. Yakumo brought his hands up to hers, guiding her fingers in undoing the buttons. Once his shirt was finally open, Haruka placed her hands on his chest and slowly ran them down, across his stomach and to the top of this pants, where she could see his manhood straining to get through the loose fabric of his sweats. She blushed a deeper shade of crimson before running her hands back up his chest and too his shoulders, enjoying the feel his toned muscle moving beneath her fingers. Haruka pushed his shirt off of his shoulders, allowing it to join her dress on the ground.

Haruka's hands found the top of Yakumo's sweats again. Yakumo's lips crashed back into hers, his hands finding themselves in her hair. Haruka gently pulled the fabric over his hard length, before letting his pants fall to his ankles so that he could step out of them. He lightly pushed her back until she felt the backs of her legs hitting the bed. Yakumo continued to gently push Haruka until she felt her back on the soft, luxurious mattress. She noticed that Yakumo was now on top of her, with one leg in between hers, and his hands on both sides of her head. It was then that Haruka also noticed that the lights were still on. "Yakumo?" she asked timidly.

"Hmm?" was his only reply.

"Do you think we could turn the lights off?"

"Not a chance," he said as he smirked back up at her.

"But why not? It's embarrassing…" she shyly said, blushing.

"I want to see all of you," he explained in a husky voice, making Haruka blush even more. "And secondly, I already told you. You don't need to be embarrassed, its only me. You're beautiful Haruka," the way her name rolled off of his lips in that husky voice sent a new wave of shivers down her spine, and these ones she couldn't suppress. That was when Yakumo's hand went behind her back, unclasping her bra. Haruka gasped at the feeling of the cold hair hitting her bare breasts, and she quickly covered herself when Yakumo completely removed the bra. "Don't do that," Yakumo chided, gently taking her wrists and moving her hands away from her breasts. "I told you, I want to see all of you."

He released Haruka's wrists, one hand interlocking fingers with hers. He kissed down her chest from her collar bone, when her free hand caught his strong shoulder, grabbing his attention. He looked up at her questioningly. "I-I've never done this, Yakumo… I'm really nervous…" she said uncertainly.

Yakumo smiled back at her with that same smile as before. It made him happy that she could tell him something that embarrassing and personal. "It's okay, I haven't either and I am too."

"You sure don't act like it…" Haruka muttered, breaking free of his gaze. That's when Yakumo reached up and took the hand she had placed on his shoulder and put it over his heart. She could feel it thrumming rapidly in his chest. "Yakumo…one more thing…. Do you love me?"

"Of course I do," he answered. "Why else would I have married you?"

"How much…How much do you love me?"

"More than you'll ever know," he answered, being completely honest. His honesty shocked Haruka. She would have expected him to give her some more aloof answer, let alone answer the question at all.

In the next moment, Yakumo's hot mouth claimed her breast. First kissing and licking his way around the swell of her breast, before finally claiming the hard pink bud with his mouth, swirling his tongue around it, and occasionally lightly biting it. Haruka moaned loudly before covering her mouth with her hand. Her face turned even brighter red. She'd _never _made a sound like _that _before. Yakumo came back up to whisper in her ear, "I want to make you moan like that again," before going back down and giving the same treatment to her other breast. When he was finally finished teasing Haruka, he let his hand slide down her stomach to her moist panties. He slowly slipped a finger inside the waistband, before just as slowly sliding them down and off her legs before discarding them to the floor, just for his boxers to follow suit.

Yakumo let his hand slide down and start to massage Haruka's wet folds, before finally slipping a finger in. Haruka moaned even louder before Yakumo's lips claimed hers again. He slipped in one more finger, thrusting them in and out slowly before curling them ever so slightly, hitting that spot of white-hot pleasure. Haruka's hips bucked lightly against his hand. He removed his fingers and instead spread her legs open the rest of the way. He gently angled her hips and himself, before lightly pressing himself into Haruka. Yakumo went slow, constantly looking at her face for any sign of pain. When he finally came to that point of resistance, he claimed Haruka's lips with his once more before quickly thrusting in, breaking her barrier. She yelped into his mouth, whimpering as a few tears escaped her eyes.

Yakumo stayed still so that she would adjust faster, while he quietly wiped her tears away and kissed her cheeks. When she finally gave him a nod saying the pain had subsided, he began to slowly move his hips. Haruka gasped, surprised at the pleasure she was feeling. Yakumo began to pick up a little speed before finding a rhythm they both agreed on without words. They both broke into a thin sheen of sweat, both panting heavily. Haruka wrapped her arms around Yakumo, lightly running her hands down his back, feeling his muscles moving beneath the skin. She could feel the pressure slowly building within her, and Yakumo was beginning to lose control as well. When Haruka finally hit her climax, Yakumo joined her. She dug her nails into Yakumo's shoulders. He winced a little as he buried his face in the crook of her neck. He could feel her muscles tightening around him, and she could feel his hot seed spilling into her. Haruka called out his name while he whispered "I love you"s and "You're so beautiful"s to her. Yakumo finally collapsed and rolled them onto their side so that they were facing each other.

"That was… just wow," she said after they'd both finally caught their breath. Yakumo just laughed tiredly and pulled her closer to him, her head resting on his arm under his chin. He adjusted himself so that he could bury his face in her hair, taking a deep smell of her. _Heh, she smells like me, _he thought to himself. _We'll have to do this more often. _Haruka fell asleep in his arms, and Yakumo stayed up just a little longer so that he could watch her. Looking at her, he whispered,

"I love you, Haruka. More than you'll ever know."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Hey guys! I had a review recommending that I right a story from Yakumo's POV, and thought, "Why not?" So I've decided that this story is going to become a series of steamy little stories I'm gong to write about Yakumo and Haruka. These are all going to take place after the first chapter, so they will be married in all of them. I have great fun writing these, so I hope you all enjoy them too!

_I don't know why I let her drag me into this. I hate parties, and I hate people. Why did I let her drag me into this?_ I crossed my arms, annoyed that I had to be here.

It was only about 10:30 pm. The party had started at 8. Why I was still there, well, that's all thanks to Haruka. I just about can't tell her "no" anymore. I spent the better part of the party sulking in a corner, while Haruka was nearby socializing. Now that I look at her, I don't know why I let her out of the house in that curve-hugging black dress with those heels. Ishii has been eying her the whole time. _Had I known he'd be here, I wouldn't have let her come in the first place. _

The DJ had been playing pretty upbeat music the whole time, but now a slow song started playing. I watched as everyone Haruka had been talking to dispersed as they found dance partners. I caught a glimpse of Ishii trying to make his way over to her. I quickly made my way to her, heart pounding, getting there just before him. I quickly pulled her up against my body and started swaying to the music. _Oh God, why am I so nervous? Maybe its because I've only slow-danced with her once before, and that was at our wedding six months ago. _Feeling her swaying a little too much, I looked down to find her face was bright pink. _Is she embarrassed? _I thought she was, until she started talking.

"Yakumo-kun, I didn't think that you'd actually dance with me," she mumbled-slurred quietly. I couldn't help but wince internally. "You never do anything like this me…" she whispered as she looked at her feet. _Now that I think about it, I really don't do anything like this for her, do I? I should be more considerate…. Why did she choose me? I'm so cold to her all the time, calling her stupid and an idiot. She's too good for me…I don't deserve her… _At this thought, I wrapped my arms around her tighter and pulled her into me. I felt her hands clench my regular white button-down shirt in her fists as she nuzzled her face deeper into my chest.

I removed my arms from around her and took her face in my hands, caressing her cheeks. I leaned down, gently pressing my lips to hers. I felt her lean into me, her body slightly warmer from the drinks she'd had. We stayed like that for a good minute or two, just holding each other. When I finally pulled back, I gently wrapped my arm around her waist, lightly tugging her towards the exit. We made a few farewells before leaving. We got in our car, me in the driver's seat, of course, because I was the sober one. We started off down the highway, heading towards home. I glanced over at Haruka. _Man, she's looking pretty out of it. I should have kept a better eye on her. She thinks she can drink, but she's such a light weight. _I glanced over at her again, noticing that her dress had ridden up a little, exposing more of her thigh. Unable to resist, I reached over to her, placing my hand at about mid-thigh and giving a gentle squeeze.

From what I could see in the lights off of the dash, her face instantly lit up to the color of a cherry. Her eyes went wide, a small gasp escaping her lips before she quickly turned to look out the window. I let out a small chuckle, leaving my hand to rest there. After I went back to focusing on driving, I felt her small, warm hand rest on mine, giving it a small squeeze.

When we finally returned home, Haruka wasn't much better than when we left. I shut off the car and got out first, going around to her side to help her out. When she stood up, she swayed before leaning into me for support. _She must have drank more than I thought. _I felt her lean up further, wrapping her arms around my neck, pulling me down to her level. I felt her sigh happily, her warm breath hitting my neck. I wrapped my arms around her, returning the embrace. I buried my face in her neck, wanting to be closer to her. _She's so warm, and she smells so good. Her body is so soft and fragile… I never realized how small she is… _At these thoughts, I could feel my body begin to heat up, images of us between the sheets, a tangle of hot, sweaty bodies playing through my mind. _God, what's wrong with me? Why am I thinking about those things at a time like this? _I gave a small jolt, feeling a sensation I hadn't been expecting. It was Haruka. _She's biting my ear… This is definitely not helping. _I pulled back, wanting to see her face and ask her what she was doing. I felt her hands weave themselves into my hair, pulling me back down so her lips could meet mine.

She kissed me long and slow. I, of course, returned the favor. When she finally pulled back, she leaned up to whisper in my ear. "I want you," she murmured, hot breath hitting my ear. I swallowed hard, feeling my self-control being chiseled away. She leaned up for another kiss, but I put my hands on her shoulders, pushing her back down.

"Haruka, don't you think we should go inside?" I muttered. I closed the passenger side door and locked the car. I put my hand on the small of her back and guided her into our apartment building. _She's awfully bold tonight. It must be the alcohol. _Once we were outside our apartment, Haruka tried again. Her lips clashed eagerly with mine. When I finally pulled away, I couldn't contain the small laugh that bubbled up. "Haruka, we're in the hallway," I mentioned. I laughed again as her face turned pinker. I got out my key and opened the door. Once we were inside and the door was closed, we removed our shoes before stepping in further.

In the hallway, I quickly took her face in my hands. I kissed her roughly, deeply, using the small gasp she let out to slip my tongue into her mouth. Her hands came up to grip my shoulders tightly, and I could feel her nails biting into my skin through the fabric of my shirt. This, of course, only added fuel to my fire. I used the force of the kiss to drive her back until she was pressed up against the wall. My hands released her face, only to move down and push her dress farther up her thighs. Letting one of my hands rest on her hip, the other took her right leg and hooked it around my hip, allowing me to press myself closer to her. I felt her begin to squirm a little at the feeling of my hardness being pressed against her inner thigh.

Using my other hand and the wall for support, I hooked her other leg around my hip. I could feel her pulling me closer with her legs. She moved her face to my jaw, just before beginning to kiss, lick, suck, and nibble her way down it and to my neck. I picked her all the way up and carried her to our bedroom, our endless trails of kisses never wavering. When we reached the bed, I unzipped the back of her dress before laying her on the soft mattress, pulling it the rest of the way off of her. As she lay on the bed, she watched me unbutton my shirt. Half-way through my unbuttoning, she sat up and began unbuckling my belt before moving on to the button and zipper, pulling them down when she finished. I finished unbuttoning my shirt, and then discarding it on the floor. I climbed onto the bed, hovering over Haruka, her face a lovely shade of pink.

I looked into her eyes, then back to her lips, before moving back to her eyes again. I don't know how many times I repeated this motion, but as I did I slowly moved in, kissing her gently. It was a surprisingly tender moment, considering what we were about to do. I took her bottom lip in between my teeth, giving a gentle bite, earning a soft moan from the most important person in my life, who now lay beneath me. I kissed my way down her throat, finding the spot where I could feel her pulse. Unable to resist the urge to taste it, I kissed the area, sucking and licking. This earned a louder moan than the previous one, along with her hands coming up to wrap themselves in my hair. Moving one of my hands behind her, I unclasped her bra and pulled it off, watching as her beautiful, cream colored breasts peaked with coral-hued nipples fell free. I continued my trail of kisses past her collar bone, finally landing in the valley between her breasts.

Haruka moaned softly as I kissed and licked my way over to her right breast. I instantly claimed the hardened bud with my mouth, while my hand traveled down over her soft stomach to her waistband. As I moved to work the other hardened bud, I slipped my hand into her underwear. My fingers quickly found her powerhouse of pleasure, massaging in gently circles while I moved my tongue over her nipple in the same rhythm. Haruka's moans instantly intensified, growing ever louder. As I kept going, I moved down, slipping a finger into her wet core, timing the movement of my tongue and fingers to the same rhythm. Not long after, I slipped another finger into her. At this, she let out a long moan/pant, her skin now covered in a thin sheen of sweat. Once finished with her breasts, I continued kissing my way down, over her stomach, past her bellybutton, and to the space directly between her hips. I slipped her wet panties the rest of the way down, over her feet and onto the floor to join the rest of our clothes.

"Haruka," I called, "no matter what, I want you to look at me." She gazed at me through lidded eyes, nodding. I moved down, kissing her on the opening to her core. I took her swollen bud in my mouth, gently sucking before tenderly moving my teeth over it. Haruka gasped, her hands flying down to entangle themselves in my hair once more, tugging it roughly. When I finally released her, I slid my tongue into her wet folds. At this, she almost screamed. I continued on like this, slowly picking up my pace. Right when she was about to hit her peak, she pulled me back up to her, wrapping her arms around me.

"I need you, Yakumo. I need you _right now_," she murmured heatedly into my ear. She reached down at hooked her thumbs in the waistband of my boxers, sliding them down, up and over my hard member, before I kicked them off and onto the floor as well.

"I'm happy to oblige," I whispered as I positioned myself at her entrance. I slowly sank in, a deep moan escaping me. Haruka's hands ran over my shoulders, down my back, then up over my chest, sending a small shiver down my spine. I sank into her as far as I could go. My right hand slid up, taking hers in it, our fingers entwining. My left hand supported me next to her head, the sheets balled in my fist. I paused for a moment, giving her time to adjust to me, before I started moving again. We quickly settled on a rhythm, this one a faster pace than what our norm was. As we kept going, my control quickly evaporated. I felt her walls tighten around me as I pushed her over the edge, my name escaping her lips over and over. I lost all control, continuing to drive into her, harder and deeper each time, making her orgasm continue to build on itself, until I finally came as well, crying her name. I collapsed onto my side, facing her, both of us panting as if we had just ran a marathon.

As I looked at her, her hair a mess from our activities, she smiled tiredly at me before moving closer against my chest. I lazily threw my arm over her hip, pulling her a little closer. I buried my face in her hair, taking a deep whiff. _She smells like me again._ I kissed her forehead, before finally laying my head down next to her's. _We really need to do this more often. _

"I love you, Yakumo," she whispered, before quickly drifting off to sleep.

"I love you so much," I murmured, "far more than you'll ever know." I quickly followed her to sleep, thinking about how I have to be the luckiest man in the world, having the most perfect, kind, funny, beautiful inside and out, girl to walk this earth. _I wouldn't give you up for anything. _I thought, as I drifted off to sleep with Haruka in my arms.


End file.
